new mission
by RadioBrain Walker
Summary: They receive a mission from Inumaru in Kyoto and meet a lady of a successor of their family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Law of Ueki…. And I only own Mitsuki Sakaki which is a name I made up…

Summary: They receive a mission from Inumaru in Kyoto and meet a lady of a successor of their family.

Team Ueki have received a letter from Inumaru the new God, it says,

"Dear Team Ueki, a ruckus is going in on in some place in Japan, I've asked the other teams to do it but they've all failed, you're our only hope, once you get to heaven you'll meet a person you've never met before, she only arrived now because she had to do something about the other ruckus in the other place, now she's done, she will help you get through to that place she will also help you in some kind of a trouble, its dangerous going to "that place" so you will really need your help since she knows more about that place, assistant Yocchan will arrive there at Saturday at 4:00am. Meet you at Celestial Heaven."

"So there's something happening at Japan and Inumaru went to us for help" Ueki said,

"I think Kyoto is the place because there's always news there that some weird things happens there" Rinko explained,

"And were gonna meet a certain lady who will help us go to Kyoto" Mori added,

"I think this lady is a powerful and experienced in battles were gonna meet" Sano said,

"I hope she's cute and single," Hideyoshi giggled,

Saturday, has finally arrived all Team Ueki members have gathered and prepared for there mission at Kyoto and meet this certain lady.

A hat coming down at them and a guy with glasses came down and said, "Are you all ready guys?"

Ueki asked, "Hey Yocchan do you know the name of the certain lady were gonna meet?"

Yocchan replied, "Hmmm, I only heard about her, she fought in a war a long time ago and she was the reason for the victor of there army, I think she was general, her style is Sakaki style, her parents was a retired elite general officer and is know living in their dojo, she's the successor of their family, but she's not that well-known around Japan only a half. Well that's all I know, lets go"

"Right" all of them said,

They arrived at Celestial Heaven, they all came down and saw Inumaru.

"Glad you're here, guys, I've been waiting for you," Inumaru said,

"Hi Inumaru!" Sano greeted,

"So where's this lady were gonna meet" Ai asked,

"Ah, her, wait,…. Come down here now" Inumaru said,

All of them were looking at the upstairs and waiting for the "lady" to come out, a girl came down wearing black mid-heel shoes, black skinny jeans, white long sleeve polo, black vest and curled hair pony tailed to the right side, looks like a dancer, when she faced the team her elegant blue eyes contacted them, Hideyoshi was an awe to the appearance to this beautiful girl face them.

Inumaru held out his hand infront of the girl and introduced her, "Guys I want you to meet the successor and elite officer of the Sakaki family, Mitsuki Sakaki."

"Pleased to meet you all" Mitsuki gives them a gentle greeting and bow,

"I forgot to inform you she's into dancing so that's why she wears that kind of clothing"

"Oh, I see, pretty good fashion there, Mitsuki-chan" Rinko admired,

"Thank you Rinko-chan" Mitsuki said,

"Wha? How did she know my name, we haven't introduced ourselves yet"

"Sorry about that, I told Mitsuki all about you guys already,"

Mitsuki said, "Pleased to meet you, leader of team ueki, Ueki Kousuke,"

"Hello Mitsuki-senpai"

"You're…. Sano Seiichirou right?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you Mitsuki-san"

"Mori Ai… I heard you've been protecting Ueki in some of his situations"

"I know, his a real dumbhead sometimes, glad to meet to Mitsuki-senpai,"

"And you're…."

Hideyoshi being in his trying-his-best-to-be-handsome-look to Mitsuki.

"You're.. Hideyoshi right? Sorry I forgot your last name."

"No need to remember it just call me Hideyoshi, pleased to meet you Mitsuki-senpai"

"I can feel that you have a crush on me,"

Hideyoshi blushed, "N-no! I don't have a crush on you!"

"Heheh I was only joking," Mitsuki winked at Hideyoshi causing him to blush more,

Inumaru resumed talking, "So now that you've introduced to each other, off you go now to Kyoto!"

"Right!" all 6 of them shouted.

Yocchan said, "Now lets go down, Mitsuki's family plane is waiting for you guys now,"

Hideyoshi thought to himself, "Wow not only she's cute and beautiful body and an elite soldier she's rich, OMG,"

They went to the airport and saw a black jetplane with the Sakaki family emblem on the tail of the plane. They all boarded it and inside they saw really cool purple painted lounge chair a cute flower-shaped table.

"Wow! So cool!" the Ueki team gasped,

"Its not that much comfortable but try to make yourself comfortable" Mitsuki said,

"Looking at it makes me comfortable already!" Ueki said,

The Ueki team scattered around inside the plane. Ai went to the end of the plain and found a really mini-library when she pushed a button from a top of a desk.

"Cool! Rinko-chan look at this!"

"Hwa! This are the new limited edition educational books I've been saving my money for, but I can't believe I'm looking at it with my two eyes!"

The two girls started reading the books in the mini library.

Sano and Hideyoshi went to the right side corner of the plane and when they opened one of the drawers they saw many snack bars, and started digging in.

Ueki sat at one of the lounge chairs and looked at the outside off the window of the plane and he was looking serious.

Mitsuki approached Ueki and said, "Ueki-kun is something wrong?"

"Not at all, I have this problem of motion sickness."

"Ah don't worry about that, here's a headset and an anti-motion sickness pill take the pill before the flight, drink water, put the headset on, music will come out, close your eyes, then your motion sickness will be gone"

Ueki gets the headset and the pill, "Thank you Mitsuki-senpai!" Ueki bowed a thank-you at Mitsuki.

"Lets skip the formalities, were friends already" Mitsuki left Ueki with a wink at him.

"She's really kind and gentle" Ueki thought.

The PA speaker announced, "Everyone, this is your pilot, Mitsuki Sakaki."

Mori said while reading, "Wow Mitsuki-senpai is also a pilot"

Rinko replied, "Yeah your right, she's amazing"

The PA continued, "Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to take off to our destination, and Ueki-kun remember what I told you."

Ueki took the anti-motion sickness pill, put on the headset, listened to music and closed his eyes. The plane took off. Ueki felt relaxed and didn't get motion sickness, he thought, "Wow it worked!"

The Ueki team continued what were they doing, Mitsuki was flying the plane well. They now took off to Kyoto to resolve this mission. Will it be successful now that an elite soldier have joined them for this quest?


	2. Chapter 2

part 2,..Disclaimer: I don't own Law of Ueki, Mitsuki Sakaki is just a character I made up in my head.

disclaimer: not mine

The PA announced, "Again, this is your pilot Mitsuki Sakaki, we have now arrived at Kyoto, please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land on the surface"

They all fasten their seatbelts and they looked at the outside of the window. They saw Kyoto a little bit destroyed and some smoke was coming out.

"Oh my god, how horrible, these terrorists have gone to far!" Mori said.

"How pitiful some houses have been destroyed and families were evacuated" Rinko said.

"Wait till they taste the wrath of my power!" Ueki said angrily.

The plane landed to the surface, all of them got there things and they all came down, Mitsuki followed down.

"Well were here guys," Mitsuki said,

Then suddenly Mitsuki felt a bad aura coming at the Ueki team.

"Everyone get down!" Mitsuki shouted,

The Ueki team ducked down, Mitsuki summoned her sword and ran infront of them and repeled the incoming shurikens that was about to hit them,5 ninjas in white uniform with a cursed-looked heart in black on their emblem.

Ueki team stood up and Ueki said, "Ninjas? Its an ambush!"

"What a nasty way to say welcome" Sano said,

"Ai-chan please stand back, getting the ninjas to a goody-two-shoes pose is hard for them to do" Rinko informed.

"R-Right,"

Mitsuki commanded, "Guards protect Ai-chan for us will ya?"

Guards came to Ai-chan guarding them, they were in black pants, black vest, white long sleeve polo, black shoes, and black tie. Kind of like the boy version of Mitsuki's clothes.

More ninjas came out, they all attacked at the Ueki Team and Mitsuki-chan.  
Ueki used Kurogane and the ninjas flew of far.

Rinko ran to the ninjas and used her special glove and punched it to the ninja, the ninja hit the wall.

Sano blinded the ninjas with his towels and kicked them.

Hideyoshi, well just played tricks on them, like poking their buts and putting wasabe sauce on their noses.

Mitsuki was surrounded by the ninjas, she was looking at them, she summoned two-medium-sized-black-sharp fans, ninjas infront of her attacked, she ducked down and used and airlift attack at them and she jumped and changed to another weapon and slashed the ninjas down, while she was coming down, the rest of the ninjas attacked her, she quickly faced them and summoned dozens of shurikens at them, the ninjas was stuck on the wall.

Ai was looking at their battle when 3 ninjas charged at her, the guards held out their sword and attacked the 3 ninjas and the ninjas fell down in a single second, and they shifted back to their post protecting Ai.

After all that, Mitsuki again sensed an aura coming at them.

Then suddenly a guy in white coat black under shirt with white shoes, black gloves, with black wings and in long black have ponytailed hair was coming down to Mitsuki.

The man landed his wings disappeared and he said in a smile, "Well I see you've finally come here to save Kyoto, dear Mitsuki"

Mitsuki was standing in a serious face and said, "And I see your still in your retarded personality, Leigh"

Leigh was walking towards Mitsuki and he held Mitsuki's right-sided pony tailed hair, and he said closing his face at her, "Please call me by my real name, for instance will ya?"

Ueki shouted, "Don't you dare harm Mitsuki-senpai!"

"Ueki! Keep quiet!" Ai shouted at Ueki,

Leigh looked at the group of the people standing 5m away from Mitsuki,

"Who might all of you be?" Leigh asked,

"They're my friends, and please will you stop seducing me all the time!"

"C'mon I'm just being nice to you that's all,"

"You're making me puke,"

Rinko was thinking, "Why are they fighting like they've known each other for a long time?"

"I'm just being a pretty, handsome YOUNGER BROTHER to you!"

All of them gasped, "Wa? Younger brother?"

"Oh please I don't want my young brother to be gay," Mitsuki exclaimed,

"That's not being gay its being a pretty boy, maybe your jealous I'm a prettier person than you?" Leigh said.

A vein was popping out of Mitsuki's head and shouted, "I AM NOT JEALOUS! YOU'RE BEING ANNOYING!"

"Ok ok, don't shout your face will get wrinkles if your always angry" Leigh explained,

"Uh,. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in your post guarding the bank incase anymore terrorists come?" Mitsuki said,

"I wanted to come here, to greet my older sister for her successful-victory-return from Osaka, and I see you've brought allies with you now,"

"Yeah, this is the Ueki team. They were the winner of the Battle game in Celestial Heaven"

"I see, pleased to meet you Ueki team, My name is Leo Leigh Sakaki, the future successor of the Sakaki family next to Mitsuki, and younger brother of Mitsuki"

"R-Right, pleased to meet you, I'm Ueki Kousuke, and this are my friends Ai, Sano, Rinko and Hideyoshi"

Hideyoshi said, "Why did you have such a fancy entrance back there?"

Sano punched Hideyoshi's head, "Don't be rude Hideyoshi! Were talking to a future successor here!"

"No no its alright. I- wa" Leigh was cut when Mitsuki said, "His always like that, after each battle I finish he comes down with his wings"  
"Never mind, shall we go now?" Leigh going with the Ueki team when Mitsuki held the back of his coat, "Oh no you don't go back to your post at the bank, your not gonna escape your post again for the 8th time"

"Ahw, c'mon let me help you with them please!" making a pitiful cute face at Mitsuki.

"It doesn't work anymore" Mitsuki said,

"Hmph!" Leigh doing an angry look.

"Remember what you said when your angry you'll get wrinkles"

"….." Leigh not talking.

"Silent treatment. Old school"

"Nothing really works on you do you?"

"Not that much."

"Your so heartless," Leigh flying his way back to his post.

"I heard that!" Mitsuki throwing a small pebble at Leigh,

Almost crashing down but flying again, "Ow! Sorry!"

"You'd better," When Mitsuki faced back at the Ueki team, The group was just standing their staring at her,

"What?" Mitsuki asked,

"Nothing" All of them said.

"Well lets go," the cars are waiting.

"Right…" all of them followed Mitsuki,

Sorry guys I have to do this to another chapter I have another thing to do later. R and R please.


End file.
